emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7368 (10th December 2015)
Plot Rishi, Priya, Nikhil, Leyla and Sam say their goodbyes to Megan. Megan thanks Sam for all he has done. Debbie lays into Ross when he returns home and Ross realises Sarah has set him up. Carly and Brenda go into battle on who can come up with the best idea for Bob's birthday. Debbie works out that Sarah is lying to her and has set Ross up. Zak finds Megan saying goodbye to Robbie at the cemetery. He offers to look after Robbie's grave for her once she leaves. Doug is curious when Laurel mentions Sandy accusing her of still being in love with Ashley. Jai storms into The Woolpack and hits Sam, demanding to know where Megan is. As his family drag them apart, Jai reveals that Sam locked him up until Megan could leave the village with his unborn child. Leyla is horrified to learn that Megan didn't actually have a miscarriage, while Jai is furious to learn that Nikhil knew she was still pregnant and said nothing. Enraged, he gets in his car and speeds off in an attempt to find Megan. As he turns the corner, Megan steps out of the cemetery and across the road, straight into the path of Jai. She flips over his car and lies motionless on the roadside as a horrified Jai jumps out to check on her. Nikhil, Priya, Sam and Leyla rush over as Nikhil phones for an ambulance. Doug talks to Laurel about her feelings for Ashley, noting how disappointed she was when he couldn't attend her AA meeting. Debbie confronts Sarah over her lies and demands that she apologise to Ross. Megan is rushed to hospital. Laurel realises she does still have feelings for Ashley but insists she can't destroy his happiness with Harriet. Zak steals sprigs of holly from the cemetery and sells them on around the village. Carly tells Bob she's arranged for him to go geocaching for his birthday while Brenda informs him he's been whisked away to Haworth to visit the Brontës. Brenda comes up with an idea of a compromise - geocaching with a Brontë theme and a prize for the winner, organised by Carly. Debbie asks Belle to babysit and takes Ross out for a night out to apologise. The Sharmas' and Sam wait at the hospital for news on Megan. The doctor informs them that Megan has concussion but refuses to divulge news on the baby to Jai. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast *Doctor - Imogen Slaughter Locations *Frampton Wood *The Woolpack - Public bar, forecourt, rear hallway/stairs and backroom *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior *Cemetery *Main Street *Church Lane *Hotten Road *Hotten General Hospital - Accident and Emergency *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *Sarah Sugden Jr. notes Andy Sugden breaking up with Kerry Wyatt following her setting fire to his house in Episode 6551 (13th May 2013). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes